<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Kiss Me Heaven Sighs by steolftero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450429">When You Kiss Me Heaven Sighs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steolftero/pseuds/steolftero'>steolftero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steolftero/pseuds/steolftero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle lips pressed against his.</p><p>It wasn’t much; a simple peck, lingering there, soft skin against his lips, but it sent an army of butterflies inside Wooyoung’s stomach and the warm feeling in his chest <em>burnt</em>. The hands still cupping Wooyoung's face started stroking his skin and Wooyoung melted, sighing against San's lips.</p><p>They should have kissed sooner.</p><p> </p><p>Or five times San kissed Wooyoung and one time Wooyoung kissed San.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Kiss Me Heaven Sighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi !</p><p>I don't know if it's necessary but just to be sure, kiss n°3 is a liiittle bit heated and there's a brief mention of alcohol.<br/>I'm not familiar with ratings and tags yet, sorry for that...</p><p>English isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes or weird spelling !</p><p>A big thank you to pqxwkj (on AO3) for translating this fic into Russian ! Here is the link : https://ficbook.net/readfic/10393178</p><p>Enjoy ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung cried a lot the night he confessed to San.</p><p>They had been friends for as long as Wooyoung could remember, attached to the hip since forever and seen as a pair by their mutual close friends. They had always been closed and deeply cared for each other, their friendship a beautiful story they had written together over the years.</p><p>Wooyoung’s feelings for San took a turn when their teenage years came by, and they only grew with time, making him desperate and nervous, struggling to keep them in until they bubbled up inside and the need to let everything out became an urgency.</p><p>Never in his life had he been so anxious to talk in front of San. Talking to his best friend had always been easy and natural. He could share any thought that crossed his mind with him, knowing San would never judge, never make fun of him or push him away.</p><p>Everything had seemed different when Wooyoung had decided to confess though.</p><p>His fears had come crashing down on him and the concern glistening in San’s eyes had made tears fall along Wooyoung's face. He had been <em>so scared. </em>Terrified of ruining the precious friendship they had created over the years, afraid to confront his biggest fear, the fear of losing San.</p><p>He had confessed between painful sobs and panicked tears.</p><p>And San had stayed.</p><p>He had stayed to dry his tears, to smile at him. Comforting, gentle. He had pulled Wooyoung into a warm hug, murmured he liked him back, and Wooyoung had cried harder against San’s shoulder, for a whole different reason.</p><p>They had started dating then, taking things slowly to explore the new side of their relationship at their own pace. Nothing had changed much at first. Both of them were known to be touchy people, their need for attention and cuddles even worse when they were together. But the longing stares, the lingering touches, the newly discovered fact they were allowed to want one another, dream about each other, hold hands without having to feel guilty about their need to touch... These came with time, developing as days passed and Wooyoung would now wake up every morning with a pleasant warmth in his chest, anticipating just how much more he would feel and learn about San today.</p><p>They hadn't kissed yet and although a part of Wooyoung wondered why, he kept flushing at the thought of San's lips on his and knew he would need a lot of courage to actually take the first step. He guessed San was feeling just the same, and patience would be the key to it all.</p><p>He could wait. He would wait. Kissing was just another step to take, but their road was long and empty of any board to stop them from going forward.</p><p>As long as Wooyoung could hold San’s hand, there was no need to rush.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time San kissed Wooyoung, the rain was pounding on the windows of the library.</p><p>They had agreed on spending the afternoon together to study, tired of being constantly late to work on their assignments and rushing to finish their papers. They both knew their good resolutions would go to waste in about a week, but at least they would have tried.</p><p>The giant clock covering half of a wall informed them they had stayed here for three hours already and for once, Wooyoung was the one still focused on his work, his round glasses continuously - and frustratingly - sliding along his nose. A few students had settled down at their table during the afternoon but they had left a while ago, as soon as dusk had started to fall. The sunlight was nowhere to be seen now, darkness engulfing the library in a calm, cozy atmosphere Wooyoung longed for. They were alone again, sitting next to each other with way too many books spread in front of them. </p><p>San had stopped working a while ago, his pile of papers pushed aside along with their empty cups of coffee. He was playing with his phone while Wooyoung was struggling to find any interesting facts about the famous dancer Rudolf Nureyev in his book, frowning down at the massive paragraphs he really didn’t want to read. San had stayed patient and silent until then, but Wooyoung could sense him starting to fidget in his chair.</p><p>He chose to ignore it. Maybe San would calm down and go back to his phone. He knew Wooyoung needed to work a bit longer. He could take a nap or something...</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>Instead, San put one elbow down on the table and turned on his chair until his whole body could face Wooyoung. Wooyoung could feel the intense stare on him, burning at his skin with a blended sensation of pleasure and anticipation. Staying focused on his work would become difficult if San didn’t stop any time soon.</p><p>Determined to finish his paper tonight, Wooyoung pulled his glasses higher on his nose and tried to disregard San leaning closer with his pretty eyes. Wooyoung would <em>not</em> give in. He had to finish this essay, then he would be free for the rest of the week. The thought of spending his entire weekend with San was enough to fill his mind with a fresh will to work harder and he grabbed his pen, ready to write <em>the best</em> assignment of the year.</p><p>He had been so focused on scribing down the piece of information he had just found in his book he failed to notice San's sudden closeness... Until he felt the softness of his lover's lips pressing against the corner of his own.</p><p>Wooyoung jolted at the contact, his mind taking a painful amount of time to realize San had been <em>kissing him</em>.</p><p>His boyfriend drew back immediately, bringing a hand to his lips. His eyes mirrored Wooyoung's wide ones.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t res-”</p><p>“Do it again.”</p><p>The words had been out before Wooyoung could think. His heart was a mess of missing beats and he was certain his cheeks weren't supposed to be so hot, but the only thought filling his mind was how warm San’s lips had felt against his skin.</p><p>He needed to feel it again.</p><p>San flushed red and Wooyoung would have found it cute if his own face wasn't burning hot. They stayed immobile, staring at each other in a hesitant silence, waiting for one of them to say a word, to do something.</p><p>San broke out of his embarrassment first.</p><p>“Okay. I… Okay.”</p><p>He cleared his throat and Wooyoung couldn’t help but find his nervosity endearing. At least he wasn’t the only one freaking out.</p><p>San was still hesitating though, and Wooyoung wasn't entirely evil. He slightly turned in his chair to face his boyfriend, silently letting him know he was ready. He patiently waited for San to come closer, a soft smile he hoped would be reassuring grazing his lips.</p><p>San smiled back and just like that, the slight fear of this newly discovered tension dissipated.</p><p>Wooyoung wanted to kiss San. San wanted to kiss Wooyoung. There was no reason to be scared. </p><p>Slowly, as if scared Wooyoung would push him away, San’s hands came up to cup Wooyoung's face. The softness of his fingers brushing against Wooyoung’s skin sent a shiver down his spine and he gripped his jeans to stay focused, his eyes staying drowned in San’s.</p><p>They were close now. So close Wooyoung could easily count his eyelashes if he wanted to, if his mind wasn’t so focused on how pink those lips looked and how much Wooyoung wanted to taste them. Slowly, their breaths melted together, making Wooyoung dizzy with anticipation, his heart pounded furiously against his chest. He closed his eyes, trusting San with whatever would happen next.</p><p>Gentle lips pressed against his.</p><p>It wasn’t much; a simple peck, lingering there, soft skin against his lips, but it sent an army of butterflies inside Wooyoung’s stomach and the warm feeling in his chest<em> burnt</em>. The hands still cupping Wooyoung's face started stroking his skin and Wooyoung melted, sighing against San's lips.</p><p>They broke apart for a second, looking at each other with a fondness Wooyoung wouldn't even dare to describe, then their lips were meeting again, sealing in a kiss.</p><p>Their lips moved together at a slow pace, neither of them wanting to rush things but longing for more. More contact, more touch. <em>More</em>.</p><p>Wooyoung was craving for more, but his heart was already imploding and he wasn’t sure he would be able to survive anything more than the sweet taste of San’s lips moving in sync with his tonight. They broke apart after what could be hours or seconds, Wooyoung’s mind too foggy to know. San’s lips were wearing a pretty tint of red along with his flushed cheeks, and Wooyoung wanted to devour him again but he took a breath to calm his beating heart and smiled at his boyfriend instead.</p><p>They had all the time in the world. Now that the first step was behind them, Wooyoung knew they would kiss again. Soon, he hoped.</p><p>He pressed his forehead against San’s and searched for one of the hands still on his cheek, intertwining their fingers together once he found it. San was smiling back at him with his cute dimples out, the sight only making the fond feeling in Wooyoung’s chest warmer as his smile grew bigger. They both giggled.</p><p> </p><p>They should have kissed sooner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They naturally exchanged many kisses here and there after that day. Never more than a peck though, mostly because exams came around pretty fast and their schedules never seemed to match.</p><p>San would press a kiss on Wooyoung's lips at lunch, right in front of their friends, making Wooyoung flush like a teenage boy experiencing his first crush.</p><p>He pecked his lips at night when Wooyoung would be half-asleep, his dance lesson starting early in the morning while San had to stay up late to study for his exams.</p><p>He stole some brief kisses from Wooyoung each time they passed by each other in the hallways of their school, Jongho and Yunho always there to whistle embarrassingly at them until Seonghwa shut them up.</p><p>Exams eventually passed and things calmed down, allowing San and Wooyoung to take their first deserved break.</p><p>They had agreed on doing a movie night and cuddled up against each other on the couch of their shared apartment. They ordered pizzas, ate, laughed, talked a lot and occasionally watched the movie they had chosen for the night. Dusk had fallen a while ago outside and the room was fully engulfed in darkness now, the screen of San's laptop their only source of light, bathing the place in a dimmed bluish color.</p><p>Nestled in San’s arms, back against his chest, ears filled with the buzzing sound of their movie and the ticking of the clock on the wall behind them, Wooyoung really felt like home.</p><p>Somewhere in the middle of their second movie, San started stroking the name of Wooyoung’s neck. The delicate touch made Wooyoung shiver and he settled a bit more comfortably against San.</p><p>It felt nice, to be pampered. </p><p>“Woo,” San whispered against his ear, his fingers sliding into Wooyoung’s hair.</p><p>Wooyoung hummed in response, his eyes closing against his will as San started playing with his dark strands. He waited for San to talk again but all he heard was the distant melody of a music box playing in the movie.</p><p>“Sannie ?”</p><p>Reluctantly, he detached himself from San’s body and turned around, just so he could look at his lover properly. The sight cut his breath away.</p><p>San was looking at him with those eyes, those intense, dark eyes Wooyoung would probably never manage to read properly. He was stunning, his pretty face bathed in the neon blue light of the laptop, perfectly drawing the angle of his jawline and making his eyes shine prettily. The music box stopped in the movie, and that was when Wooyoung noticed San’s gaze had fallen to his lips. His stomach made a flip.</p><p>Without saying a word, San pressed a hand against Wooyoung's hip and pulled him toward his body, urging him to come closer. Wooyoung let himself be held and carried until his head was resting on San’s shoulder, a content sigh escaping his lips when he felt the warmth of his lover against him again. San’s fingers found their way back in his hair.</p><p>At this point, neither of them seemed interested in the movie anymore, but it had been predictable. They didn’t choose to do a movie night to actually watch a movie. All they wanted was some peace to enjoy each other’s presence and catch up on the time they hadn't been able to spend with one another for the last few weeks.</p><p>San placed a gentle kiss on his temple and Wooyoung’s heart went flying.</p><p>San had always been careful, considerate, and gentle with him, but now that they were dating, he treated Wooyoung as if he was the most precious and delicate flower to have ever bloomed. It made him feel special. It made him feel <em>loved</em>.</p><p>Wooyoung raised his head to lock eyes with his boyfriend but was taken by surprise when warm lips caught his, making him flinch. His heart skipped a bit at the sudden touch but he quickly regained his composure and melted into the kiss he had secretly hoped would come sooner or later this evening.</p><p>This time, there were no friends around them. This time, there were no exams to prepare, no schedule to attend, no people to disturb them.</p><p>This time, they were alone, and they were <em>free</em>.</p><p>They kissed, just like they did so many times in the past few weeks, but they made it last. Their lips moved lazily against one another, slowly, as if they had the entire night to taste each other and could take all the time they needed. Wooyoung smiled against San’s lips, because that was exactly what they could do.</p><p>When their breaths started to shudder, they broke apart to catch some air, only to capture each other’s lips again. And again. And when searching hands and moving lips weren’t enough anymore, they started to explore each other with the tip of their tongue - a foreign, new feeling that made Wooyoung trembled in excitation.</p><p>His heart fluttered in his chest when San’s tongue started dancing along with his, still slow and careful, the gentleness of it all making Wooyoung’s body weak and shaking.</p><p>They slowly let themselves fall on the couch, San’s back hitting the soft mattress as he held Wooyoung by the hips to bring him down along with his own body.</p><p>“You’re beautiful...” San murmured once Wooyoung was settled on top of him, their bodies pressed together. He pushed a few strands of hair behind Wooyoung’s ear, a simple, delicate action that made Wooyoung flush and his heart melted again. He smiled softly and San smiled back, coloring everything pink through Wooyoung’s eyes.</p><p>“Kiss me,” he breathed out, the pounding of his heart too loud for him to talk any louder. </p><p>San kissed him again.</p><p>They kept making out for long minutes, not caring about the time or the movie reaching its most important scene. They kept kissing, even when credits started scrolling down on the laptop, when the movie ended and the black screen plunged the entire room into darkness. They continued to taste each other, even when Wooyoung’s alarm went off to remind him he should go to bed.</p><p>They fell asleep tangled up against each other in the middle of their living room, soft smiles lingering on their red-tinted lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>San was known for his ability to avoid parties of any kind, but he had agreed on going to Yunho's Friday night party without any hesitation. Wooyoung had been delighted, even more after Yeosang confirmed San had agreed only to please him.</p><p>Wooyoung <em>loved</em> parties.</p><p>It had been months since the last party Yunho had thrown and his body was craving for some dance, for a night to go all out and enjoy the moment at its fullest with his friends. It would also be his first party as a taken man.</p><p>A bubble of excitation grew in his stomach at the simple idea of pushing people away with his usual ‘<em>Sorry, I have a boyfriend</em>’, unless this time, it wouldn’t be a lie. He would go back to San and hold his hand, maybe share a dance with him and kiss his pretty lips in the middle of the dancefloor, for everyone to see who he belonged to.</p><p>As usual for a night out, Wooyoung put a lot of care into his outfit. He chose to wear his favorite black pants, the ones that were way too tight for comfort but making his legs look <em>incredible</em>. He would take beauty over comfort anytime. Unless he was with San. Then sweatpants and oversized hoodies were a good match too, even more if the hoodie happened to be San's.</p><p>He might have overdone it with his makeup but after a glance in the mirror, he decided his cat-eye was way too pretty to be toned down, and looking hot was Wooyoung’s initial goal anyway.</p><p>San had spent the afternoon at Yunho’s to help him organize the apartment for the party, so Wooyoung was left alone to walk there. He grabbed his keys and shut the door behind him, ready to have fun.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The party wasn’t so bad. Wooyoung knew most of the people here and was glad he could spend a bit of time with his friends now that things had calmed down with college for them all. He laughed with his friends, danced, drank a bit, just enough to enjoy the night at its fullest but not too much to avoid getting drunk. Overall, he was spending a good night.</p><p>But something felt different.</p><p>Because tonight, San was staring at him, and Wooyoung knew what it meant.</p><p>He caught his eyes as he was still dancing, San sitting on a sofa a few meters away, an untouched glass of some green liquid in his hand. He didn’t seem drunk, far from it even, and the thought of San being sober and looking at him like <em>that </em>made something turn in Wooyoung’s stomach. He gulped, not knowing yet if he wanted for San to stop or for him to continue looking at him with these intense eyes. He brushed a hand through his hair, pulling his wet strands away from his sweaty forehead and it made something shift in San’s eyes. He shoved his glass into Hongjoong’s hands who frowned in confusion but took it anyway. Then he stood up. Wooyoung stopped dancing even before San reached him, his heart pounding.</p><p>“Let’s go home,” San stated over the loud music filling Wooyoung’s ears. His eyes bored into Wooyoung’s and the air suddenly felt really hot. Wooyoung nodded, the need to be alone with San suddenly surpassing his desire to dance the entire night. San took his hand and turned on his heels. They didn’t say anything to anyone, not bothering to let their friends know they were leaving. They had done it plenty of time in the past. Except now, Wooyoung’s chest was buzzing in anticipation of something, he didn’t know what exactly, but the burning feeling of San’s skin against his hand and the constant image of the look San had been throwing at him all night made him feel things.</p><p>The walk to their apartment was silent, the tension between them only growing bigger at each step. Wooyoung didn’t know what he was expected, what he wanted exactly, but he wished they could be alone already. Fortunately, they didn’t live too far from Yunho and reached their building a few agonizing minutes later.</p><p>As soon as both of them were inside their apartment, San slammed Wooyoung against the door. Wooyoung huffed at the sudden contact of the hard surface on his back, but San had been careful enough for him to not be hurt. His boyfriend grabbed his hips and Wooyoung didn’t even have the time to comprehend the situation, San was devouring his lips already.</p><p>And that was what Wooyoung had been craving all night. As soon as he felt San’s lips, he knew that was it, the thing he had needed, the sensation he was longing for. He kissed San back strongly, wetly, the sound of their struggling breath breaking the silence of their home.</p><p>“Shit, fuck,” San growled against his lips. The heat of his breath made Wooyoung’s head dizzy. “You’re breathtaking.”</p><p>And Wooyoung didn’t know if it was the rough tone San employed or his hands sliding under his shirt to touch his skin, but all the thoughts that had been keeping Wooyoung sane until then got thrown out of the window. A shaking sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed San’s arms to keep himself from falling.</p><p>San let go of his lips and Wooyoung whined shamelessly, needy and desperate to taste San’s lips again now that he couldn’t anymore. He changed his mind in a second though,  because San was kissing his neck instead and even though he did it a ton of times in the last few weeks, the feeling of excitation mixed with San’s hands still stroking his sensitive skin under his shirt made him lose his mind for a bit. San pressed butterfly kisses against his neck, going down to his collarbones and up to his jaw, and Wooyoung couldn’t do anything but gasp and breathe, loud and hot, hoping San would never stop but craving for his lips against his all the same.</p><p>“San, Sannie,” Wooyoung called between two shuddering breaths, not knowing what words he had planned on letting out but feeling the need to say something, call his lover’s name. San drew back and Wooyoung thought that it would be it, they would stop there and he would whine at the emptiness. But San was catching his lips and they were kissing again, firmer, San’s tongue wild playing with his.</p><p>Wooyoung felt dizzy. He could smell the cologne San had decided to wear for the party and, overwhelmed by the scent, he grabbed San’s shoulders in a desperate attempt to stay upright. It made San whimper and he bit Wooyoung’s lip as their bodies got pressed against each other, Wooyoung still stuck against the door. Fuck, he was going <em>crazy</em>.</p><p>“Let’s continue somewhere else,” San whispered and Wooyoung wasn’t thinking straight anymore but San’s piercing eyes were boring into him so he nodded, already sliding his arms around San’s neck so he could carry him and take him away from the door, Wooyoung’s legs wrapped around San's waist.</p><p>Wooyoung would wear these pants more often.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Wooyoung woke up somewhere in the middle of a Sunday morning, it was to the soft feeling of lips running along his skin. He smiled to himself when his mind brushed enough of the sleep away, quickly filled by San’s familiar scent.</p><p>Wooyoung had shared his bed with San countless times in the past, but waking up nestled against San’s chest felt completely different now that they were officially dating. He still had trouble believing his dream had come true, that he could fall asleep next to the love of his life every night and wake up by his side every morning. <em>With kisses</em>. </p><p>Refusing to fully wake up yet, he kept his eyes closed and turned around, blindly searching for his boyfriend’s head. When he found what he wanted, he tangled his fingers in San’s dark hair and brought him closer.</p><p>“Hey, my sleeping beauty,” San whispered against Wooyoung’s bare chest. His warm breath tickled his skin.</p><p>“Hey,” Wooyoung murmured back.</p><p>Sleep was still weighing down on his eyelids. He wanted to see San’s face but he could feel the sun already beating down through the window and Wooyoung didn’t have enough willpower to face a new day yet. If only he could sleep a little longer…</p><p>“I hope you’re not planning on going back to sleep,” San said. Wooyoung almost heard his smirk. </p><p>Whining, he tried to turn around and hide his face in a pillow but San was faster - and stronger, to Wooyoung's dismay. In a second, Wooyoung found himself pinned back against the mattress, a hand flat on his chest. San leaned down to press a gentle kiss against his jaw, his smirk turning soft.</p><p>“We planned on introducing you to my parents today, remember ?” A kiss on his neck, right under his ear. “As my boyfriend.” San’s lips lingered there for a little longer, his breath hot against Wooyoung’s skin.</p><p>Wooyoung bit his lips. He was fully awake now, and suddenly too aware of the situation he would have to face today. San's soft touches faded somewhere in his mind, a cloud of doubts and fears thickening there instead.</p><p>He knew San’s parents. He had spent half of his life in their house, baked cookies with San's mom and joked with his dad for years… But Wooyoung had always been San's best friend. What would they think of him now that he was dating their son ?</p><p>“Hey… Don’t stress too much,” San raised himself up on one arm, his other hand meeting Wooyoung's cheek. Wooyoung eventually opened his eyes. “They love you," San continued, fingers trailing along Wooyoung's jaw. "Mom would trade me for you anytime.”</p><p>He laughed, the sound light and warm in the calm of their shared room, but the sickening feeling in Wooyoung’s stomach didn’t leave.</p><p>“What if they don’t approve ? What if they loved me as your best friend but won’t allow me to be your boyfriend ? What if they forbid me to see you ever again ? Your mom had always been so excited to have grandchildren and sh-”</p><p>San’s lips shut him up.</p><p>He brought him into a hot kiss and Wooyoung usually hated to be interrupted but San knew, they <em>both</em> knew Wooyoung couldn’t resist these lips. They were soft, familiar and today they tasted like the cherry lip balm San loved to use before going to bed. Wooyoung's anxious thoughts slowly faded away, the weird feeling in his stomach now covered by flying butterflies.</p><p>Kissing San always managed to make him forget, to prevent him from thinking straight and after a flick of the tongue and a muffled sigh, all Wooyoung could care about was how good this felt, how amazing it was to have San pressed against him, wet lips dancing along with his own.</p><p>They parted ways, panting, the rise and fall of San’s chest matching the pace of Wooyoung's heartbeat.</p><p>“Trust me,” San breathed out, his lips brushing against Wooyoung’s. He stole him another kiss, before his face broke into the world's most beautiful smile. “Everything will be fine. I’ll be right by your side and I’ll stay with you no matter what.”</p><p>He found Wooyoung’s hand on their sheets and intertwined their fingers, his eyes never leaving Wooyoung’s.</p><p>He sounded sincere. He sounded <em>brave, </em>and Wooyoung knew he could trust him. </p><p>He nodded then, squeezing San’s hand.</p><p>“Okay,” he said in a breath, chest tightening at the dimpled smile he received in response. “Okay.”</p><p>San caught his lips again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung had been sitting on their bed for hours, trying to hold back his tears. He heard the door of their apartment opening and his heart dropped, a distressed sound passing his lips as he took a shuddering breath to calm himself down.</p><p>He couldn’t cry. He didn’t need to cry. He was <em>fine</em>.</p><p>He heard the jingling of keys being put down on a shelf, quickly followed by the familiar sound of San's feet on the floor.</p><p>“Wooyoung ?” San called from the hallway.</p><p>And as much as Wooyoung wanted to see his boyfriend, cradle into his arms and forget about his day, he couldn’t call back. The knot was thick in his throat and he knew the second he would open his mouth to speak, he would break.</p><p>He brought his knees to his chest and hid his face there, waiting.</p><p>“Woo ?”</p><p>The door of their room opened and Wooyoung didn’t feel strong enough to raise his head. He heard San take a few steps forward until he could feel his cologne, the familiar scent making his heart a tiny bit lighter. Not enough for him to look at San though.</p><p>“Woo, what's wrong ?”</p><p>A hand on his knee. Wooyoung shivered. The hand drew back only to settle on his shoulder instead.</p><p>“Baby, can you look at me ?”</p><p>San’s voice was so sweet, so gentle. He sounded concerned and Wooyoung couldn’t bear to make him worried. He raised his head, meeting San’s worried eyes right in front of him. The knot grew thicker in his throat.</p><p>He broke down.</p><p>Tears escaped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he let out a pitiful sob, bringing his hands to his face with the hope of hiding part of his ridiculous state.</p><p>“Oh, baby...”</p><p>San was by his side in a second, bringing Wooyoung’s body into the warmth of his arms, gently guiding him so his head was settled on San’s shoulder. He tugged his fingers in Wooyoung’s hair, lightly massaging his skull as he whispered sweet words, and Wooyoung let him do so as he cried, the familiarity of San’s body against his making all his walls crumbling down. He gripped the back of San’s shirt, letting out all his pain and the nervosity that had bottled up inside him during the afternoon.</p><p>He was so, so tired.</p><p>San was pressing kisses on his temple and kept murmuring recomforting things in his ear, and although Wooyoung’s mind was still too messy to understand his words, San’s voice was soothing enough to help.</p><p>He let his heart cry out for long minutes in San’s arms, letting go of everything he had kept inside during the day. The tension came off his shoulders as he cried, the flow of tears on his cheeks gradually helping him feel better. When his breath started to settle down and his mind wasn’t a mess of thoughts and pain anymore, he tried to focus on San’s lips continuously kissing his knuckles, his palm, his wrist… Eventually, the flow of tears came to an end and Wooyoung calmed down, lulled by the gentleness of San’s touches.</p><p>“Wanna talk about it ?” San’s soft voice broke the silence that had settled in the room, before he reached out to turn on the bedside lamp. Wooyoung hadn’t even noticed how dark their room became as he cried. San’s hand fell back onto his shoulder, gently stroking it.</p><p>Wooyoung decided it was time for him to talk.</p><p>“I got a solo.” He straightened and cleared his throat, voice coming out hoarse and painful.  He tried again. “I got a solo, and some people aren't happy. They trash-talked about me while I was changing, knowing damn well I could hear everything.” He frowned, frustrated by the memory.</p><p>“You got the solo,” San repeated. Wooyoung could hear the hint of a smile in his voice. “Woo, you got the solo, that's amazing ! You worked so hard to have it ! Baby, I'm so proud of you…”</p><p>San’s enthusiasm made him smile. He was right, Wooyoung did work hard to have this solo. His instructor’s announcement had made him so happy he had almost jumped when his name had been called, but the events that had happened once their class ended made him push aside his joy until it completely went away.</p><p>He sighed, settling his head back on San's shoulder.</p><p>“Was it this prick again ? The one who called you ‘pretty boy’ last month ?” San asked as his hand fell on the small of Wooyoung's back.</p><p>Wooyoung nodded at San's question, not wanting to voice it. He felt San flinch and for a moment, silence settled back into the room. Wooyoung ran a hand down San’s back, feeling the sudden tension that took over his body. His boyfriend sighed at the touch and Wooyoung continued until San’s shoulders dropped down, relaxed.</p><p>“I'm going to beat his ugly ass,” San said under his breath.</p><p>It made Wooyoung snort. “I don't think that's a good idea babe.”</p><p>“I'm going to ask Jongho to beat his ugly ass.”</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>They stayed silent again. Wooyoung had no idea what time it was exactly, but now that he was in San’s arms, he didn’t want to leave. He felt safe there. Loved. That was all he needed at the moment.</p><p>“There's something else, right ? You're not usually so worked up about what this guy and his stupid squad say.”</p><p>And that was the thing with San. They had been friends for years. San knew him too well, of course, he could tell Wooyoung had only said a part of the story.</p><p>Defeated, Wooyoung let out a long sigh before he nuzzled his face into San's neck.</p><p>“I heard the others. The youngest. They're usually so nice and smile at me a lot but when these guys talked about me not deserving the solo and everything they just... If only you had seen how they looked at me. They hate me, San. They hate me, they all hate me and are going to agree with these dumb clowns and I'm going to be all alone again and I'll be too scared to dance anymore and- and…”</p><p>He heard his own voice trembling and sighed in frustration when he felt the wetness of tears on his cheeks once again. Couldn't he stop being such a crybaby ? Why did he have to be so sensitive about everything, why couldn't he just enjoy his damn dance lessons without feeling like an outsider all the time ? Why couldn't they-</p><p>“Baby, baby look at me.”</p><p>San took Wooyoung's face between his hands and tried to catch his eyes.</p><p>He seemed serious. Determined.</p><p>Wooyoung couldn’t look away.</p><p>"Woo, they're jealous,” San started. “They all know you deserve this solo, and that's exactly why they're going after you. It’s hurtful and frustrating, but things will get better. The path you chose is a difficult one, and these jealous idiots won't keep up. They will leave, or fall, eventually. You ? You’re going to stay. The little ones you love so much, the ones that respect you, that aspire to be like you, they’ll stay too. And in a few years, maybe in a few months for some, they will thank you, because you would have been their model at some point.” </p><p>He smiled, soft and fond. <em>Beautiful.</em></p><p>“You’re strong, Woo. You’re strong for keeping up despite all the shades that have constantly been thrown at you. Baby, you’re doing great. You have an important role in this academy and everyone, <em>everyone </em>knows that. You’ll be the winner of it all at the end.”</p><p>They stayed staring at each other, Wooyoung’s face still cupped between San’s hands. The tears were still running down his face, but his heart was beating fast. He tried to absorb everything San had just said, the weight of each of his words, the meaning of it all.</p><p>And when he did, his heart burst in his chest and his tears doubled down. He pushed San away from his face to hide between his own hands, a loud sob escaping his lips.</p><p>“Y-you’re making me cry even more ! Shit !” He hiccuped and sniffled loudly, his body shaking along with his sobs. “Idiot, why would you say all those nice things ?”</p><p>He hit San on the shoulder and the action made him feel a little better. Wooyoung knew he looked like a mess but San was still smiling fondly at him as if he was the most beautiful piece of art his eyes had ever settled on. He tried to reach for Wooyoung’s face again but Wooyoung snapped at his hand a few times, too embarrassed and disgustingly wet to allow San anywhere near his face.</p><p>On San’s eighth attempt, Wooyoung eventually gave up, allowing his boyfriend to cup his cheeks and bring him closer. </p><p>The tears were still here when San caught his lips, and Wooyoung didn’t know if they were out of pain, sadness, or joy after San’s words. His thoughts were pushed aside in a second because San was kissing him, and kissing San had the ability to make him feel a million times better, no matter the situation.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Woo. You’ll be okay,” San whispered when they broke apart for Wooyoung to catch some air. He was still sobbing, but he could feel his heart being lighter each time San’s lips brushed against his.</p><p>San kissed him again, and again, and Wooyoung’s tears kept running down his face but San was there to dry his cheeks with his thumbs and kiss away the pain with his lips.</p><p>They fell on the bed and as San detached from Wooyoung’s lips to press butterfly kisses along his jaw, making him giggle and feeling all his sad thoughts going away, Wooyoung knew San was right. Things would be okay. He would be okay.</p><p>As long as he had San by his side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They took a walk by the river once the night had been well settled on the city, streetlights bathing the road in a warm orange light.</p><p>Hand in hand, they walked on a path a bit further away from everything, from anyone and from the lights. It had been raining all day and the ground was still damp, the scent of wet grass pleasing as Wooyoung took it all in with a deep breath.</p><p><em>Appeasing</em>.</p><p>San was brushing his thumb against Wooyoung's skin, everything felt <em>right</em>. They were both silent, engrossed in their own thoughts but enjoying each other's presence, the distant noises of the city, the calming sound of the river flowing next to them... Wooyoung's body was at peace, and so was his heart.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>He froze. His heart skipped a beat and he stopped walking, his mind struggling to process the words that had so suddenly escaped from San’s lips. He stared at his boyfriend in shock, eyes wide.</p><p>“W-what did you say ?” he asked, just to be sure.</p><p>“I love you,” San repeated without an ounce of hesitation.</p><p>He was staring back at Wooyoung with those dark, intense eyes again. The longer Wooyoung stayed silent, the more serious he seemed, and Wooyoung wasn't sure his heart could take so much.</p><p>“I.. I'm…”</p><p>“It's okay if you don't love me back,” San cut in, unwavering. “Knowing you have feelings for me is already more than I could hope for. Being your boyfriend is way beyond the expectations I allowed myself to have.”</p><p>His face eventually broke into a smile, a really pretty one. Small, but filled with sincerity. He squeezed Wooyoung's hand.</p><p>“I just wanted you to know I fell hard for you, Wooyoung, and I don't plan on getting up anytime soon. I want to be with you forever, hold you, treat you like you deserve to be treated, and more. Way more. I wanna hold your hand every day, wake up next to you every morning, make you coffee and ask you out on dates. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Woo. You're the most important person in my life, seeing you smile is what makes me happy. I love your laugh, I love your voice. I love the way your eyes shine when you dance, I love the curls in your hair you try so hard to hide. I love your determination and how you never give up, no matter the situation. I love your kind heart. I love how you always tease our friends but care for them deeply. I love your way of thinking. I love how you put cereals after milk even if you shouldn't. I love your passion for dancing and how hard you work to achieve your dreams. I love how you hug me when I'm upset, how patient you are when I'm being childish. I love everything about you, and I keep loving you more every day.”</p><p>He took a step forward and brought his free hand to Wooyoung’s cheek.</p><p>“Please. Allow me to love you.”</p><p>San’s hand moved against his cheek, brushing his skin... And Wooyoung hadn't even realized he had started crying. Tears were falling down his cheeks and San was drying them away, his touch soft and cautious, so delicate Wooyoung himself wonder if he would break otherwise. His lips wavered, his throat tightened, and he tried to talk but the words weren't getting out.</p><p>San loved him.</p><p>San was <em>in love with him.</em></p><p>Wooyoung wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. <em>He</em> had loved <em>San</em> for so, so long.</p><p>He had fallen headfirst for him, years ago, and buried the idea of his feelings being reciprocated far away, in a hidden part of his heart no one could ever reach, not even himself. </p><p>But now, San was looking at him with eyes so full of love, respect, and fondness Wooyoung’s tears continued to fall without him trying to hold them in.</p><p>San loved him back. He was allowed to love San.</p><p>Wooyoung had never fully agreed with people saying actions talked better than words, but as his mind still struggled to found the right thing to say and the knot in his throat kept tightening, he was willing to change his point of view.</p><p>He kissed San.</p><p>He kissed San, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck and they stumbled a bit at the roughness of Wooyoung’s moves, but San was quick to hold him and keep them straight, standing up in the middle of the deserted path they were on. He responded to the kiss and Wooyoung’s heart fluttered when their lips started moving at a perfect pace against each other’s.</p><p>Wooyoung couldn't pinpoint it but <em>something </em>was different. He could feel San's smile in the kiss, naturally making Wooyoung smile too, and at some point, they were both grinning so wildly their kiss wasn't looking like a kiss anymore. They broke apart, cheeks pink.</p><p>“You kissed me,” San whispered in awe, eyes sparkling. He let out a cute giggle followed by a gasp as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened. “You kissed me !”</p><p>He was bouncing off his feet and if Wooyoung wasn’t in love already, he would have fallen for how cute San was at this moment, with his dimples and crescent eyes.</p><p>But that was also the moment Wooyoung understood why San looked so happy.</p><p>He had never kissed San.</p><p>He had never been the first one to engage a kiss, never the first one to lean in. San had always been the one to start everything, the brave one.</p><p>And maybe it didn’t sound so bad, maybe it was fine. But Wooyoung knew San and he could guess how important it must have been for him. Wooyoung suddenly felt so bad.</p><p>So he caught San’s lips and kissed him again, and again, and San kept giggling against his lips, making their kiss sloppy and wet but they didn’t care. Wooyoung’s heart was threatening to burst out of his chest and he felt happier than ever.</p><p>“I love you too. I love you so much Sannie,” Wooyoung said when they broke apart to catch their breath. He pressed a kiss against San’s dimple, smiling when his boyfriend’s face flushed pink. “I’ve loved you for years and even if it hurt sometimes, just being by your side and having the chance to spend all these days with you was enough for me. I would have been content just knowing you were happy and well. You make my world a better place. But now that I know you love me back… I’m just- I’m just<em> so happy </em>.”</p><p>He had so much to say. So many things he wanted to tell, so much love he had to spread. But he wasn’t good with words and San was smiling so brightly it made him lose his train of thoughts for a second.</p><p>And he realized he didn’t need to talk now.</p><p>San loved him back. They loved each other. He had all the time in his life to tell San how much he loved him. He could show him. He <em>would </em>show him, because San deserved everything and more, and Wooyoung was ready to give him it all.</p><p>San gently put Wooyoung’s arms away from his neck, only to hold both his hands in his and make them swing between them.</p><p>“I’m happy too. You make me so happy, Wooyoung.”</p><p>His eyes were shining. Wooyoung couldn’t help but press a quick kiss against his lips again, just because he could, and because San was being way too adorable for him to stay put.</p><p>San’s smile only grew bigger.</p><p>“I’ll marry you one day,” he added and Wooyoung’s heart made a dangerous jump in his chest but his mind screamed in happiness.</p><p>“I can’t wait to be that day then.”</p><p>They both smiled at each other, with sparkling eyes and pounding hearts, before San leaned in to kiss the mole under Wooyoung’s eye. </p><p>“I’m such a lucky man.”</p><p>And Wooyoung wanted to argue because obviously, he was the lucky man here, but San was catching his lips again and the thoughts got lost in the burning feeling of San’s body against his.</p><p>He loved him. He loved San so much.</p><p>As they stopped kissing to continue their walk, hearts light and soft smiles on their tinted red lips, Wooyoung thought about all these years he had spent loving the boy he wanted to create his entire life with.</p><p>It had been a long journey, both painful and beautiful, and Wooyoung wouldn’t change it for anything, because that was how they built it all. How they learned to know, forgive, respect, and love each other. All those years spent by San’s side had made Wooyoung the man he was today, the person he became. No matter what would have happened, Wooyoung knew he would have never let San go, because San was his best friend, the most important person in his life, and he knew he would stay so forever.</p><p>All those years had created the beautiful writing of their precious friendship.</p><p>And today marked the start of a new chapter.</p><p>The beginning of their love story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading !<br/>And thank you Mel for your great help ♥<br/>Title from Louis Amstrong - La vie en rose</p><p>Twitter : steolftero</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>